The present invention relates to a multitrack magnetic head having a first magnet core which comprises first and second core parts which define a first transducing gap and having a second magnet core which is arranged adjacent to the first magnet core and which comprises third and fourth core parts which define a second transducing gap, the first and the third core parts being supported by a first metal core support, and the second and fourth core parts being supported by a second metal core support, the first and second core supports being rigidly connected together, a metal screening plate being present between the first and the second magnet cores.
Such a magnetic head is shown in German Offenlegungsschrift 1,902,103. In the magnetic head construction described in said Offenlegungsschrift, the screening plate is spot-welded to the core supports on each side of the tape contact face of the magnetic head. Each core support each consists of a box half having four upright sides which engage each other with the edges of their upright sides to form a closed box. A disadvantage of this construction is that it is difficult to keep the length of the transducing gap accurately at the desired small value when connecting the box halves together and during the welding of the screening plate to the box halves. Moreover, special measures must be taken to ensure that the welding spots do not disturb the tape contact face.
Another more general problem is that the previously known magnetic head designs, including the above-mentioned one, are not very suitable for automatic assembly.